


Fragile

by Chwyrligwgan88



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love, Lust, Nightmares, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwyrligwgan88/pseuds/Chwyrligwgan88





	Fragile

Danse rolled to rest on his back as he felt the last fleeting moments of sleep ebb away from him. He instantly became aware that he was alone in the bed. He propped himself on one elbow and skimmed his hand across the bare sheet, it felt cool against his hand. He frowned at the empty space, she had been gone for some time. He pushed the blanket away from him and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. 

He looked over the strewn clothes that littered the bedroom. Discarded, forgotten, hastily caste aside during the throws of unbridled passion they had shared prior to falling asleep, entwined in each other grasp. A smirk broke on Danse's face as the memories of the previous night resurfaced in his memory. The way she smelt, the way she felt to his touch, the way she tasted... Danse shook his head, now was not the time to get lost in day dreams. He had to find her.

He set about retrieving his clothes scanning the room to locate each discarded item. He grabbed at his trousers and roughly pulled them on and then sat on the edge of the bed to lace up his boots. He could not locate his jumper, he tore apart the room searching for it.

He let out a frustrated sigh. “Fuck it!” He said to himself and set out on his search bare chested and determined.

He walked through her house, eerily quiet and devoid of people. If he was being honest with himself it still felt a little surreal. This highly intelligent, tenacious, fiercely protective and insanely beautiful woman had chosen to be with him. Chosen to give herself to him. Entirely to him. She did not look at him any differently after finding out what he was. That he was not really...

He shook his head. No he thought this is definitely not the time to be wallowing in self pity. A small, knowing smile spread across his lips imagining what she might say to chastise him if she knew his thoughts. She was always so certain of who he was even when he was having doubts. It was part of why he loved her and God how he loved her. He never thought he would meet someone who could could steal his heart as easily as she did. Did he even have a heart... Danse shook his head to push all thoughts out of his mind and exited the house, she was not at home.

As Danse stepped out into the darkness he was hit by the coldness of the night air. Danse felt the hairs on his arms bristle, maybe it was not the best night to be wandering about shirtless. He looked up at the moon as it bathed Sanctuary in a golden glow, that would make seeking her out a little easier. Taking a deep breathe he began to walk away from the house only to stop dead in his tracks. 

He could hear a soft whimpering coming from the back of the house. It sounded like Dogmeat. He sounded in distress but he did not sound in pain. Danse quickly ran around the house to the back garden and he felt both a sense of relief and anguish. She was clearly uninjured but he could see she was experiencing some turmoil.

She was sat on the cold ground wearing nothing but his stolen shirt. God it looked so good on her he did not mind the cold that was starting to bite at his bare chest. Focus Danse now is not the time to give into lust. Dogmeat wedged against her small frame in a frantic attempt to comfort and console her. He gingerly made a few steps towards her and Dogmeat's ears moved towards the barely audible sound. 

“Nora?”

She peeled away from Dogmeats neck and turned towards him. He could see her beautiful face was twisted by anguish and stained with tears. 

“Danse”, she whispered through broken sobs.

He rushed towards her, falling to his knees he wrapped his arms around her and holding her tight against him. She nestled her face against his chest, keeping a hand free to stroke Dogmeats coat. Danse felt her tears cold and wet against his chest, unsure of how to soothe her hurt, held her a little tighter in his arms.

After what seemed like an eternity Danse softly asked, “Dreams again?”

“Yes”, she answered in a quiet sob. “Not Nate”. 

“Shaun?”

She shook her head and turned her tear stained face away from his gaze. Her face contorted with anguish, in a grief stricken voice she simply said, “You!” 

Danse reached out his hand and tenderly cupped her cheek brushing away her tears softly with his thumb.

“Hey it was only a dream. I am fine”, he stated tilting her gaze so they were looking into each others eyes to emphasis his point.

“Maxson ordered me to shoot you and... and I did it without a second thought. Your face was stoic but I could see the hurt in your eyes. I actually... I laughed. I laughed in your face.” She let out a harrowing sob, Dogmeat let out a similar whine and licked her hand before nestling closer to her. “I told you you were nothing. I told you you were what was wrong with the world and I put my gun against your head...” Danse knew what was coming next. He watched as the tears began to fall down her face again her voice full of disgust she added, “I spat at you and then I... I... I pulled the trigger”.

He pulled her into his arms and just held her. He let her cling to him and her cry. He waited patiently until she was ready. He could not imagine how many emotions she must be going through and to be perfectly honest he did not know what to do. He wanted to fix her problems for her but he had no idea how. So he just held her.

As the sounds of her crying grew quieter she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Danse?”

“Mmmm”, he hummed in response.

“I know this is not the life I envisioned for myself when Nate and I got married. When Nate left the army and Shaun came along I had everything planned out.” She let out a laugh but it sounded hollow. “Just know that my life now, with you I... I have everything I need. You are all I need. I could not do any of it with out you. And now I have Shaun back, even though it is not really him it is enough...”.

She bristled against him as she realised what she had just said. 

“Shit!... Danse...” She turned to look at him but he did not move. He just sat keeping his gaze looking across the tree line behind her house. “I didn't mean... I meant.... Shit!”

She looked at him with worry and uncertainty racing through her mind. The following silence felt like an eternity but she waited for him all the time never taking her eyes from his face. Only for Danse to laugh.

“Well your attitude towards synths has always been unorthodox”, and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. She playfully pushed at his shoulder as he shot her a mischievous smile.

“What do you say we all go back to bed?” Danse asked as he pulled her to stand up.

Dogmeat let out a small gentle bark of agreement as Nora let out a small laugh.

“Well that settles it then”, Danse asserted as he bent down to scratch Dogmeat behind the ear. 

Dogmeat ran ahead and settled in his usual chair in what was the living room. Danse scooped Nora into his strong arms and carried her through the house and placed her delicately on the bed. His lips captured hers, soft and hesitent at first but quickly grew passionate and urgent. Nora caught his arm and pulled him down towards her. Bracing himself with his hands on either side on her head he ghosted kisses along here jaw bone, hands exploring the curves of her body. 

“Mam?” 

A small, scared voice pierced through the silence.

“Danse? Mammy?”

Danse felt all of Nora's muscles tense up as she got ready to leave the room. 

Danse placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her worried eyes. In a reassuring tone he said, “Hey it is OK. I'll go”. He kissed the tip of her nose and left the room.

Nora sat on the bed a small smile played across her lips as she listened to the man she loved consoling her frightened child. 

“Hey Shaun what's up?”

“There were noises outside and I heard Mammy crying. Is she OK?”

“Your mam just had a bad dream and took a walk around the garden to clear her mind a little bit. Everything is OK now”.

“Really?” Shaun enquired. 

“Promise”, Danse answered definitively. “Now let's get you back into bed”.

“Umm.... Danse... Can Dogmeat sleep in my room?”

“I don't know why don't you ask him”. 

Nora giggled as she listened to Shaun full of hope ask Dogmeat if he wanted to be part of impromptu sleep over. Dogmeat ever willing answered with an enthusiastic bark and judging by Shaun's giggling a big lick to the face.

“Come on now back to bed with you”, Danse said in a soft, comforting voice.

Nora heard Shaun run back to his room Dogmeat following closely at his heels. 

“Don't forget his chair Danse!” Shaun cried.

“On it!” Danse called back with a laugh.

Nora's heart swelled as she listened to Danse narrate a bed time story for Shaun and Dogmeat at Shaun's insistence. Although she noted that Danse had not put up much of a fight. She could not hear every part of Danse's story but she could make out that he was telling Shaun the tale of how they first met at Cambridge Police Station. She smiled when she noticed that he was bending the truth somewhat making some of the facts far more spectacular than they actually where in turn causing Shaun to gasp in awe.

“You know that is not how it happened”, she told him as he re-entered the bedroom.

“I have no idea what you mean”, he answered her with a broad smile.

Nora stared lovingly at her gruff, stoic paladin. Her eyes travelled hungrily over his body his powerful, muscular body. She quirked her eyebrow at him when her eyes settled on the bandanna in his right hand.

He knelt down in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“We are parents now and you are not quiet”, he explained through a Cheshire Cat grin.

His fingertips tantalisingly brushed across her cheeks and the back of her neck as he tied the bandanna into a make shift gag.

He ran calloused hands along her thighs brushing his offending shirt at of the way as he passionately en-captured her lips with his own. He gripped an ankle in each hand and in one fluid motion pulled them over his shoulders, revelling in the squeal of giggles that escaped from Nora as she collapsed into the bed. He kissed a trail of delicate kisses along the inside of her thigh pausing to take in the sounds of her muffled moans. His lips crept higher and higher stopping only so he could tenderly pull the fabric of her underwear out of his way. As soon as his lips continued their adoration of her, she was consumed by the feelings of ecstasy that rocked through her body. 


End file.
